prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 8, 2014 Main Event results
The April 8, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana on April 8, 2014. Summary WrestleMania 30 was one of the most historic events in WWE history, however, the following night on Raw did not disappoint either. WWE Main Event on WWE Network featured The Shield, The Wyatt Family, Jack Swagger sending a message to Cesaro and the second match of the Bulgarian brute, Alexander Rusev! It's already been a wild week for both The Shield and The Wyatt Family. At WrestleMania 30, The Shield quickly disposed of Kane and The New Age Outlaws. Though Bray Wyatt lost to John Cena on The Grandest Stage of Them All, he certainly got inside the Cenation leader's head. The Wyatts also picked up an impressive victory against Cena, Sheamus and Big E on Raw. But for the Hounds of Justice, their shocking confrontation with Triple H, Batista, Randy Orton and Kane at the end of Raw has sent shockwaves throughout the WWE Universe. On the first WWE Main Event following WrestleMania, The Shield battled their heated rivals – Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan – in Six Man Tag Team action. Both trios were determined to show their strength in numbers and the unorthodox styles of each respective Superstar left the Cajundome with an explosive powder keg of a showdown. The Wyatts relied on their strength and teamwork throughout the contest, but the chaotic nature of The Hounds of Justice balanced the offensive strategy of The Wyatts. Nevertheless, the sheer power of Harper and Rowan kept the scales tipped in their favor, but The Shield showed their resilience and continued to fight. Although The Wyatts unleashed a great deal of punishment and seemed to have the contest decided, The Shield's brand of justice – now with the support of the WWE Universe – was righteous on WWE Main Event. After countering Sister Abigail's Kiss, Dean Ambrose managed to tag in Seth Rollins who soared high in the air and almost single-handedly disposed of The Shield. The Wyatt Family fought back but The Hounds of Justice were in sync and showed their dominance with Ambrose picking up the victory. Following the contest, The Shield had a few choice words for The Authority, explaining that they've now found out what happens when The Shield is tested. Roman Reigns especially took exception with Triple H, but The Hounds of Justice declared they were prepared for war – citing that The Authority is an injustice that must be stopped. The Real Americans are no more, tension between Jack Swagger and Cesaro finally came to a head during the WrestleMania 30 pre-show after their defeat at the hands of The Usos. Cesaro later won The Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal on The Grandest Stage of Them All before shocking Swagger and Zeb Colter the next night on Raw. Cesaro declared himself a “Paul Heyman guy,” leaving his former colleagues shell-shocked. On WWE Main Event, Swagger – and by extension Colter – were looking to unleash their aggression at the expense of Dolph Ziggler. Swagger immediately went on the offensive and was determined to send message to Cesaro. However, like The Real American, Dolph Ziggler is a former World Heavyweight Champion and the bout was certainly more competitive than Swagger had hoped. The two Superstars battled back and forth, exchanging near falls before Swagger managed to toss Ziggler in the air and catch his ankle on the way down – similar to Cesaro's European Uppercut. No doubt a clear message to his former tag team partner, Swagger made his point as The Show-off was forced to tap out. The Bulgarian brute, Alexander Rusev made his impressive Raw debut against Zack Ryder. The WWE NXT alum is big, strong and agile, but he certainly faced a unique test on his first-ever WWE Main Event match in the form of the high-flying Sin Cara. Nevertheless, the Ravishing Russian, Lana, isn't lying when she describes Rusev as the super-athlete. After some aerial maneuvers by Sin Cara, the masked marvel was introduced Rusev's massive boot. Following a huge slam, Rusev ended Sin Cara's evening by locking in The Accolade. Results ; ; *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (19:25) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Dolph Ziggler (4:10) *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Sin Cara (0:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_080_Photo_05.jpg ME_080_Photo_06.jpg ME_080_Photo_07.jpg ME_080_Photo_11.jpg ME_080_Photo_12.jpg ME_080_Photo_13.jpg ME_080_Photo_15.jpg ME_080_Photo_16.jpg ME_080_Photo_17.jpg ME_080_Photo_18.jpg ME_080_Photo_19.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #80 results * Main Event #80 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events